


"Zip Me"

by magumarashi



Category: Persona 3
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-13 05:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13564278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magumarashi/pseuds/magumarashi
Summary: Minako's on a mission to get Shinjiro to school. Shinjiro is unamused.





	"Zip Me"

**Author's Note:**

> _This was originally posted on my wordpress on 1/31/13, because I'm an asshole!_
> 
> Something that I did for a prompt on tumblr a while back ("Zip me": write about characters dressing (or undressing) each other)

“Hurry up, we’re going to be late for school!”

“Mmrf.”

Shinjiro pulled the covers over his head and rolled over.

“Come _on_!”

Minako shook him a little.

“I’m not going,” he said sternly, “Besides, I haven’t gone to school in weeks.”

“No time like the present to start going!” said Minako, “If you want to graduate on time–!”

“Pretty sure I’ve stopped giving a shit–!”

Minako tore the covers off him. He immediately curled into a tighter ball, shuddering at the sudden blast of cold air on his bare back.

“What the hell, Minako–!”

“Come on!” Minako rummaged through his dresser drawers until she found a pair of pants that looked relatively clean. These she threw at him and resumed rummaging, this time for a shirt.

“What’d you have to do that for…?” Shinjiro sat up and glared at her, pants in hand.

“Come on, please?” said Minako sweetly, “Just once, for me?”

“Ugh… You’re a real piece of work, you know that?”

Shinjiro put the pants on slowly. Minako rifled through his shirts, looking for one that wasn’t a neutral color, but he didn’t seem to own any.

“Do you wear anything other than black and grey?” she asked.

“I have my coat,” said Shinjiro.

“Maybe I’ll get you a nice colored turtleneck for Christmas…” Minako mused to herself.

“Huh?”

“Nothing.”

Shinjiro stood up, holding his pants up; evidently he was still in need of a belt. He walked over to the dresser and nudged Minako aside.

“I can do the rest myself,” he said.

“Where’s your Gekkoukan uniform?” she asked.

“My–-I tossed it.”

“I hope you didn’t.”

“I tossed it months ago, now let me get dressed.”

Minako grabbed the belt from the dresser before he could get to it.

“Let me help!”

“How old do you think I am?” Shinjiro was losing patience very quickly.

Minako snuck around to his back and threaded the belt through the first loop in his jeans. Shinjiro’s face turned bright red.

“H-hey, cut it out–!”

Minako moved quickly, working the belt through each loop before drawing it back around to the front.

“Hm…” she said, “With your back in the way, I can’t see what I’m doing… how tight do you normally fasten this?”

“To the–oh you know _what_.”

Shinjiro put his hands on hers and helped guide her fingers to fasten the belt. As soon as it was fastened and the excess tucked into the next loop, he spun around and put his hands on her shoulders.

“Look, I appreciate what you’re trying to do,” he said, “But I ain’t goin’ to school. It’s not for me.”

Minako’s eyes snuck over to the closet door, left slightly ajar. A Gekkoukan uniform jacket hung almost unused on the nearest hanger.

“You said you tossed that.”

He followed her eyes.

“I said that.”

Minako went over to the closet and took down the uniform. She carefully took it off the hanger and, with a moment’s contemplation, put her arms in the sleeves.

“What’re you doing–?”

“Ta-dah!” said Minako, waving her arms. The sleeves were at least a hand’s length too long for her; they flopped around a bit as she waved. Shinjiro couldn’t contain a snort.

“That’s way too big for you,” he said, “Give it here.”

Yet even as she took it off, Shinjiro couldn’t help thinking to himself that the men’s uniform… suited her, somehow.

Shinjiro put on his usual black turtleneck and relieved her of the Gekkoukan jacket. His eyes moved from her to the jacket, and back to her again. He sighed.

“All right. _Fine_. I’ll go to school. But just for today, you hear me? I don’t wanna turn this into a habit.”

Minako giggled.

“Good!” she said. She looked at the watch on her wrist, “ _Crap!_ Now we’re really gonna be late!”

“Did we miss the train?”

“We will if we don’t start running right now!”

Minako grabbed the bookbag she’d left near the door; Shinjiro ignored his, which was leaning on the dresser gathering dust. The two of them bolted out, with Shinjiro slamming the door behind himself.

**Author's Note:**

> an underlying bit of context: my p3p headcanon is that Minako is Minato's NG+ run (she's not aware of this until the very end tho)


End file.
